Solar Eclipse
by brokendemon
Summary: The last seven days of life. The people suffer, and there's nothing welcoming about death.


Solar Eclipse

By Jen Clarke

No one could ever come to think that what had happened in the past fifty years could have led to tragedies amongst the people. The events had slowly led up to this up coming week, this week, all of humanity would be wiped out unless, some how and some way someone could prevent the happening but, in only a week it seemed impossible.

The ground seemed endless, and no sign of life could be seen for miles, ruins could be found in every 100 feet of each other, the home everyone once knew, had been demolished for ages, the wars, that this world had come up with had brutally destroyed everything, and turned to dust, it seemed that the once youthful earth was reaching it's end.

Centuries' had gone by since the last sight of green had been even glared upon. Year's of pollution seeming to finally come into reality, destroying the beauty it once held. Solar Eclipses were becoming more frequent and creating more of a disturbance than one could comprehend. The humanity, that had once many years ago that had been prospering and reaching higher ever moment, had come to its end. The technology had withered and died, just like the flowers did once the end of summer had come around. Everything was nothing more then a spec on a glass, it wasn't important and everyone seemed to want to be dead. Life couldn't sustain it's self any longer on earth.

The world had been whirling backwards to its earliest days, eruptions every week, and lava freely traveling through out the lands. Water had become limited, and the idea of photosynthesis, had faded away along with the hope of the people. Word's such as happiness and determination, no longer existed in the people's dialect. Everyone was living for no one but for there self's; love didn't even come into the minds of the sane or insane. People dying every hour, and with the lack of medical experience, nothing could be done. The human race had reached its limits and could no longer evolve.

The minds of the people consisted of nothing, thoughts couldn't be created and everyone said 'yes' to destruction, people these days hadn't come to think anything was good. No one cherished there life, the families becoming detached from each other, the archives of the past were limited and everyone could only eat one meal, and it wouldn't be anything decent. Families lived off herbs, and created un appetizing meals, and all people really had to drink was the very few juices from fruits, which had to be freshly squeezed, the scarce amount of un pasteurized milk, and of course, the ever dying supply of water.

The struggle for the human kind, was reaching its end, and everyone wanted it to happen. They were unafraid and ready, they accepted that life couldn't last and they couldn't wait till the lights went out and there was nothing more to see, the pain would subside and the nightmares would end.

†††

Today there was nothing new, nothing special, the sky was dark and the loner seemed of no significance to anybody at the time. His attire was no where close to correct. He wore what he could find, and for some reason he was the only one who seemed to have a smile on his face. He was afraid unlike the others, but he couldn't help but to smile, because he was still alive, for another day, he had escaped death for another day, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Eric was his name, everyone would stare at him as he walked, and he stuck out like green bean in a pile of mashed potatoes. He was something strange to the people. He was hated and unwanted, with the smile on his face, and the music that poured out through his lips. He could ignore ever glare, and every snort that was noticed, these people were nothing to him. In every human though, there was uncertainty and cruelty; to come where he was now he had done things he wished he didn't and he doubted he could survive much longer. Like every person he needed something to keep him glued firmly to the ground. If anything he wasn't trying to escape reality but to face it in an easier way. He had done many things to achieve his goal, but of course with success comes failure after failure.

Step after step seemed endless, but he could never stop putting one foot in front of the other, he could keep going for miles, with out stopping once. He had nothing to live for his mother had been dead for years, no brothers or sisters, his father was never apart of his life and his relatives had died out over the years. Even though he had nothing to live for, his will would never die until his heart stopped beating.

He'd been traveling every day, and slept far from civilizations, he couldn't stand the nasty people, and there incapability of being happy. He was indeed a loner, and had been for over 12 years. He was nothing, but was everything to the world. No one would know, not until Saturday.


End file.
